


Path and Period

by Telecaster_B_Boy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Band Fic, Multi, Original Character(s), band au, school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telecaster_B_Boy/pseuds/Telecaster_B_Boy
Summary: Greendale City, a place  known for their diversity and culture. The famed Greendale University is the city's crown jewel of education, students come here for high quality education, activities and studies.Adaeze Nalani Rajani Saddik is a 19 year-old, multi-ethnic, freshman from Nigeria moving to Greendale High, her immense talent and striking looks catch the eye of students, now she hopes to finally finish her last years of school before moving onto life but she won't be alone for the whole ride.Tomoe Kisaragi is a 19 year-old, half British, Japanese, and Chinese freshman from London also making the move to Greendale in order to finish her studies. She's an open-lesbian with a cool, collected and strong-willed personality, and a penchant for punk style and rock. Wishing to finish studies and move-on to the real world, she hopes that one day she finds what she wants.Hyeon Park Osberg is a mysterious 19 year-old, half Norwegian, Filipino, and Korean freshman from Bergen, Norway. A very aloof, reserved albeit talented composer and DJ shrouded in mystery, hiding under a face mask. He starts to open up after being involved with Adaeze and Tomoe, but still has his own secrets.





	Path and Period

Chapter 1 of Path & Period

*For my friends: Shannon, Fresk, and Future Me*

Adaeze's P.O.V  
Tomorrow was my first day at a new school, I'm seriously excited about meeting new people and experiencing a different environment with various cultures and ethnicities. Although I miss my friends back in Abuja, I know that I'll be making new friends and trying out different things together to make this new take more exciting. Perhaps I should wear something nice to make a good impression? Or should I wear something comfortable so that I don't really stand out? Oh my gosh, I can't take it, I'm so happy, though I probably shouldn't make too much noise because my grandparents are already sleeping, and I don't want to wake them up.

"I think I'll just wear something comfortable", I told myself taking out a grey shirt with a cat-icon on the front, then some red sweatpants. The clothes were then placed behind the door so that I can get them on quickly after taking a shower. Next up on the list was arranging my school supplies. My usual purple backpack was sitting near my desk so I grabbed it and checked what I needed to bring, since I didn't really need many things on the first day of school, I was only limited to notebooks, pens & pencils, my laptop, and my wallet, I don't think there's gym class on the first day of school so I didn't bring any extra clothes, which is fine because I really don't like Phys ed.

If you're wondering who's this pretty girl talking to themselves right now, well let me introduce myself: My name's Adaeze Nalani Rajani Saddik, but you can call me Adaeze or Ada if you want. I'm nineteen years old and I'm from Abuja, Nigeria. This is something people note about me but if you notice my quite long name, I'm multi-ethnic and I love it, my ethnicities include Icelandic, Yoruba, Maori, Thai, Brazilian Portuguese, Egyptian, Arabic, Kos-Albanian, Moldovan, Romanian, Hindi, Russian, Hawaiian and Indian. A lot to take in isn't it? Though it may not look like it, a lot of that is with me. Because if you just look at me, you'll primarily see Indian because of the Bindi on my forehead, my Yoruba accent, and my looks. I promise you though, it's all real. I am currently moved to a new place known as "Greendale City" which is a very diverse place where everyone is mostly multilingual and has diverse ethnicities. I think I'll fit comfortably here, to be honest.

My parents raised me really well and I'm grateful for that, lots of love from both my mom, dad, and grandparents, and I was also taught to be respectful to anyone's culture as it's not a good thing to insult. I came from a very friendly neighborhood back in Abuja, so I was raised in a very safe and nice environment in which I quickly made many friends and also socialize a lot. Now I've moved to "Greendale City" to start my final year of high school. I'm pretty excited about where things go.

"Yemoja! Who are you talking to in there? It's almost 12 AM and you need to wake up early tomorrow!" My mom called from the other room, as I picked up my laptop from my desk and placed it inside my bag.

"Yeah Mama, I'm going to bed!" I responded, placing my bag on my chair and then jumping onto the bed.

Hehe, thanks for listening to my quick introduction of myself, hope you'll find this story a little more interesting when the writer continues it. Good night!

*The Next Day*

I woke up from my phone alarm beeping, and I quickly pressed the screen to shut it off and got up from the bed. I stretched my arms and jumped up to get the sleepiness away from me, then I grabbed my towel and walked to the bathroom to take a bath

*10 minutes later*

Today is my first time in Greendale High, I've heard a lot about it and most of them being really good things, I was so happy to find out that my parents were able to afford it and let me study here. Although sometimes I hear some weird things from my parents and relatives when they're talking all in the guest room, I didn't really think much of it because eavesdropping isn't really a good thing to do. I hope to meet some new friends, do some fun things, and also end my high-school years with a blast! My phone was blowing up with messages from my friends back at home as well as fans from my channel on youtube.  
Most of the messages revolved around "stay safe!", "enjoy the new place!", "have fun at Greendale!", "We miss you!" and "I'm so happy for you!", I smiled at the messages and comments, which made my morning even better. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I do covers on my youtube channel, usually pop, folk, or acoustic genres, I have hit a million views with two videos but honestly, the covers channel is more than just a hobby than a career, although I do gain some of my own allowances from it, I'm not really pursuing something like that. Especially that the world is kind of a harsh place when you're finally the one making the decisions in life.

After a nice breakfast with my parents and relatives, I waved them goodbye as I got inside the school bus that was going to Greendale, I looked around for an empty seat, something I noticed was that people weren't looking at me funny or like I'm a new type of person that just arrived here, I sat down on an empty seat that was near the window, luckily it was one seat so I didn't really have to share the spot with another person. I didn't mind, but it was just for safety reasons. By the time I sat down, the doors of the bus closed and I saw my family wave goodbye at me behind the window, I waved back feeling a little sad, but I knew that I needed to keep my head up and be ready to slay the day.

As I stared at the window, I see the beautiful and bright sky that illuminated the city of Greendale, it was full of tall white buildings with shiny blue windows and many bustling cars with people inside it. The place was very different from back home, as this place looked like it was really ahead of its time, trains were cruising around the line, buildings filled with people, planes flying overhead, there was a lot to take in. The bus wasn't very noisy or quiet, I hear other people conversing about the first day of school, some were very excited to finally be back, while some groaned in discomfort and annoyance, while some didn't really care and just talked about other things like life and celebrities. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and checked all of my messages from friends and fans. I mostly replied to them with "thanks!", "I'll be okay, hopefully, you will too" and "good luck to you too" I appreciate all the comments and continued listening to the quiet atmosphere.

The bus stopped and I looked out the window again; there it was: "Greendale International University", the school was pretty big and it was colored with a pastel cream color that is really pleasing to look at as well as compliments with the brightness of the day. Once I hopped off the bus, I took a deep breath and continued walking past the front gates of the school; entering the new field of education. The front yard of the school is filled with many people, the amount of diversity here is booming and the noisy but chill atmosphere really made me feel a little at home too. I was still a little overwhelmed by the size of the school as well as the other people looking at me because I was new, but I told myself to stay strong and keep my head up during my first day. 

After registering to the system from my Phone, the app the school required us to download finally worked. There's a map that gave me directions to my first class; which was homeroom, it was a class where you meet most of your classmates for the first time and I was excited, although I was a little nervous. I followed the digital map on my phone and went to my homeroom...room. 

Once I arrived at the class, there were a bunch of students there but no teacher yet, which was kind of a surprise. They all looked at me with a neutral expression but they don't seem to be hiding any hostility towards me. They waved 'hello' at me and I waved back at them. "A friendly gesture wouldn't hurt right?' I walked over to my assigned seat which was in the middle, and so I sat down on my seat and hanged my bag on the hook that was to the left of my table. Once I settled down, I took out my phone to see if I can reply back to those who messaged me and commented on my covers.

As I continued to reply to messages and comments, more people start to enter the classroom, but two peculiar students caught my eye. There was a girl who wore a very punk-rock or emo style and a boy who wore a black hoodie and a black mask that covered up to his eyes and hair. They were kind of an odd bunch, "do these two know each other?" I thought to myself and soon enough, the teacher finally came in. I looked to my right and the two students I mentioned were next to me, the emo chick sat on the chair next to me, while the masked guy was at the window seat. 

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Ameng I'll be your homeroom advisor for the whole year. No need to explain much in this class unless you're new here, then you can use this period to catch up on work, do projects, or just relax while you wait for the next period." He explained then he looked down at the checklist in his hand.

"It looks like we have 3 new students in this class, may "Adaeze Nalani Rajani Saddik", "Tomoe Kisaragi' and "Hyeon Park Osberg" please stand up, and come to the front." 

I was a little shocked: "I'm not the only new student here?" Well obviously there would be, but I felt a little relieved too because that way I won't be the only newbie in 12th grade. My hands were shaking like I wanted to run out of the classroom and have a panic attack, "No! I can do this!" I gave some pretty common words to myself and stood up, walking to the front of the class.

I saw that the emo chick and masked guy were moving to the front too, it made me feel a little intimidated but I'm sure that they're nice...right?

"Please introduce yourself to the class, starting from you Ms. Saddik." Mr. Ameng says and I take a deep breath before I started speaking, clown music is practically playing inside my head.

"Pẹlẹ o! (Hello!), My name is Adaeze Nalani Rajani Saddik, I am currently 19 years old and I am from Lagos, Nigeria. I moved to Greendale to end my final year of high school." I introduced myself to the whole class, I felt a little scared in saying too much, so I tried to end it smoothly.

"Adaeze...Wait, you look familiar...Are you Yemoja from YouTube?" One of my classmates asked looking a little surprised.

"That's me!" I said excitedly with a wink and their eyes were so surprised that they looked like they were about to pop out.

"Oh my god, I'm a fan of your covers! You have such a good voice and you're pretty good with instruments too!" She said happily and I laughed.

"Thank you! Which cover did you like the most?" I asked curiously.

"I really liked your cover of Mama by Clean Bandit! I think you did way better than the original!" She exaggerated but I took it as a compliment, that's a nice way to put it.

"Uh, Ms. Saddik I'm having trouble trying to find out your...ethnicity. You speak Yoruba, you have the Indian Bindi, your accent has a hint of Romanian, Thai, and Hawaiian. I thought of you like Yoruba and Indian because of the Bindi and your name but, now that I saw more. What are your ethnicities?" Mr. Ameng questioned, and I just laughed. They aren't ready for me just yet.

"Well...I'm actually multi-ethnic but 14 of them I'm part of! I'm Hindi, Yoruba, Thai, Romanian, Moldovan, Russian, Hawaiian, Kos-Albanian, Arabic, Egyptian, Icelandic, Maori, and Russian Portuguese!" I listed and everyone looked quite shocked, it was a natural reaction I know.

"W-Wow, that's a lot, you must have many relatives don't you?" Someone asked, and I nodded but I didn't want to list them all to drag it long.

"O-Oh alright, well thank you Ms. Saddik. Welcome to Greendale High, I hope you enjoy your studies here. Moving on to you." Mr. Ameng greeted and then moved on to the next person; the emo chick.

"Hey, I'm Tomoe Kisaragi, currently 19, and not giving a fuck on whatever thinks of my look." She introduced herself vulgarly and bluntly, everyone looked at her strange but she seems to not care about it.

"Ms. Kisaragi, vulgar language isn't recommended here in Greendale. Please refer to a cleaner form." Mr. Ameng reminded and Tomoe just groaned in an annoyed manner.

"Whatever, I'm from Liverpool, England. I'm half British, half Japanese, and half Japanese. You can call me Tomoe, Zhou, Kisaragi, whatever floats your boat." She said without a care, I think she's a really interesting individual, I'll try talking to her and see how it goes.

"Okay then, uh moving on..." Mr. Ameng said. It was the masked guy's turn to introduce himself. He's a little menacing and I can kinda feel his eye staring daggers at me.

"...I'm Hyeon Park Osberg 만나서 반갑습니다 (Nice to meet you)." He said bluntly with a low tone. His mask doesn't really soften his voice and it sounds like he's speaking without it. His eyes look a little dead, little emotion in his voice, and his hands are restricted to his hoodie pockets.

"Mr. Osberg, would it be possible for you to remove your mask- oh wait...I got a P.S on this list. 'Student Hyeon Park Osberg has the following guidelines, the student is always required his mask you are not able to ask him to remove it, he will not be able to attend P.E for a classified reason.' " Mr. Ameng read, this other student was a little peculiar, a pretty reserved person that hides everything inside. I don't think he seems to be the type to speak much either, even interact with other people.

"Uh...Hyeon? What are your nationalities, you didn't say any of them, unlike the others." Another student asked him, I got genuinely curious as well.

"I'm half-Norwegian, Korean, and Filipino." He said without any hesitation or uncertainty. The silence returned after answering the question.

"O-Oh alright." They said and after that. He was a little scary, he answered everything without any emotion in his tone, which I found unsettling as well. 

After the introduction, we were ordered to go back to our seats. As I sat down on my chair, the emo chick Tomoe dropped her keychain. I bent down to pick it up but we ended up butting heads.

"Ouch!" 

"Ah!" 

"I'm sorry! Are you alright?" I apologized and she shook her head dismissively.

"No no, It's alright. That was my fault, I thought I could pick it up myself. She dismissed which was a little odd, something I didn't expect from her because of the way she introduced herself to the class.

"No, no. That's my fault! Is there anything I can do?" I said being a little persistent.

"No, I'm okay- You're Yemoja or Adaeze, right?" She asked which surprised me, she seemed nice so I confirmed it.

"Y-Yeah. Tomoe-Chan right?" I asked and she nodded. 

"The honorifics is no need. Just call me Tomoe if you want." She explained and I agreed.

"A-Alright. Tomoe..." 

"Adae, let's get along okay?" Tomoe held my hand in a friendly way, but I was pretty much overwhelmed by the fact that she was quite nice.

"Y-Yes! Let's get along too Tomoe!" I said and we both smiled. She had a pretty cute smile I admit that.

I'm really excited about my school, things are starting off well. Hope I can get along with everyone

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this new original work, this is something that I've been wanting to start for a while ever since I've gotten back into writing from Wattpad. I just didn't like that place anymore so I've moved here and started my new work. OCs are based on mine and two of my friends: Shannon and Fresk who have shaped the OC to their liking.
> 
> The first 3 chapters will be the first chapter but different perspectives, so in the fourth chapter, there will be P.O.V switching. Hope you don't get lost : 3


End file.
